No More Than He Deserves
by Mione5
Summary: Voldemort is gone, finally, and Harry returns to Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher. As he struggles to recover from his injuries he receives help from an old friend. Will be very mild slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – It all belongs to someone else.

**Chapter 1 – Deserving.**

Harry Potter stared up at the castle, a fond smile on his face. He couldn't remember a place he'd been happier. Sure, there had been bad times there too. But that just made the good ones seem even better.

School for the green eyed young man had finished more than eight years ago. He had spent those eight years doing exactly what he had spent the seven before, defeating Voldemort time and time again until finally the prophecy was fulfilled and the Dark Lord was banished forever just three short weeks ago.

Now, at Dumbledore's request, he returned to the only place he had ever called home, this time as a teacher. In a week the castle would once again be full of students and Harry would try to teach them everything he knew. So that if, Merlin forbid, another Dark Lord rose, they would be ready.

Harry could see a lone figure in billowing black robes stalking down the path from the castle and couldn't help smile that tipped the corners of his mouth. He stepped through the gates, feeling the wards tingle over him, checking him out before allowing him to move completely inside. He stopped again as he came face to face with the other man.

'Mr Potter.' Harry let the silky voice of Severus Snape wash over him.

'Professor.' Harry nodded politely, his green eyes sparkling. The corner of the potions master's mouth twitched and Harry thought the other man might actually smile but it was not to be.

'I see you penchant for tardiness had not waned in the slightest.' Snape drawled. 'Please come with me, Albus and the rest of the staff are waiting.'

Harry stifled a laugh and hurried to catch up as Snape spun on his heel and stalked off once more. 'Do you always have to walk so fast, Professor?' Harry asked, struggling to keep up with his injured leg. It had been hit during the final battle with a bone shattering curse that had actually been aimed at his head. By the time he had finally managed to dispatch Voldemort and the Healers found him, the shards of bone had sliced through nearly every tendon, muscle and ligament from his hip to his toes leaving him requiring the use of a cane to walk.

'Mr Potter.' Snape began, his lecturing voice back in full force. 'If you had arrived on time like everyone else then we would have no need to move along so swiftly, as it is you are late, and very late at that, and the other Professors and I have things we must attend to.'

'Sorry.' Harry muttered. Snape's face softened slightly as he took in the sight of Harry struggling behind him. Harry caught the look and his expression became instantly icy. 'Don't you dare.' He snarled, stopping in place and startling the other man who also stopped and looked at him.

'Dare I what, Mr Potter?' He asked, one elegant eyebrow arched.

'I don't need your pity, Professor.' Harry spat, his eyes flashing, before turning and continuing his rather slow progress towards the castle leaving the potions master to stare after him.

'It was not pity, Harry.' Snape said softly, too softly for Harry to hear, before he followed the Boy-Who-Lived.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'Harry, my boy.' Dumbledore said brightly as Harry shuffled into the headmaster's office. There was a round of welcomes called out by most of the staff as Snape slipped in and closed the door behind him.

Harry smiled shyly as his old professors all hugged and congratulated him. 'It was my job.' He said softly. Snape noticed the headmaster frown at that statement and wondered what he was concerned about.

They all sat down in various chairs around the room, Harry trying to mask a grimace as his leg screamed in protest. He had only been released from St Mungo's that very morning and he soon realised that the pain potion he had taken when he had woken up had probably worn off. He felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced around to find Snape standing behind him, a vial in his hand. Harry gratefully took and downed it quickly, frowning slightly at the taste before sighing as once again the pain went away.

'Thank you, Professor.' He whispered. Snape just nodded and returned to his place by the door.

'Now Harry, as you have probably guessed, all the staff are very happy you have agreed to return to Hogwarts. We think you will be happy here once again and hopefully our run of bad luck with Defence Professors will finally be at an end.' Most of the room snickered at the remark. 'To make sure you are comfortable Poppy has offered any assistance you might require with your….' Albus trailed off, his eyes suspiciously bright.

'Thank you Headmaster, Madame Pomfrey, but I am quite able to manage on my own.' Harry said primly and Snape once again saw the tightly held emotions behind the young man's facade.

'Harry, we just want to help.' Poppy said quietly.

'I don't need any help.' Harry retorted sharply, his expression turning distant. Snape wondered what came to the young man's mind when reminded of his new disability.

Albus sighed. 'Alright Harry, why doesn't Severus show you to your rooms and you can settle in. All of your things arrived this morning including the copies of the required texts that you requested.'

Harry nodded stiffly, the pity he could see in the other's eyes suddenly dampening what would otherwise have been a joyous occasion. With a small wince he leaned heavily on his cane and pushed himself up out of the chair. He gasped softly, biting his lip as the pain flooded back and silently followed the potions master out the door. They walked slowly down the corridor to the stairs.

'That potion didn't last very long?' Snape observed.

Harry glanced briefly at the tall man beside him. 'They only work when I'm not moving.' He said softly.

'Oh.' Snape replied already deep in thought. They continued on in silence until stopping at a door in the teacher's wing.

'Here we are. You just need to set the password.' The older wizard told him opening the door and allowing Harry to step inside.

'Thank you, Professor.'

'You are no longer a student, Harry. I thought we were past that.' Snape said quietly.

Harry smiled slightly. 'So did I.' He finished before closing the door in the other man's face.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry, after finding out the house elves had unpacked all of his belongings and resting for several hours decided to swallow his pride and go and ask Snape for another potion. He decided to bypass the hospital wing in favour of the potions master, otherwise he would probably find himself thrust into pyjamas and into a bed, although the little voice in his head kept telling him to stop lying to himself regarding his feelings for the older man. Harry just ignored it and limped his way down to the dungeons. It took him almost fifteen minutes to navigate the stairs and he was about ready to drop by the time he'd arrived. He knew where Snape's rooms were and hesitantly knocked on the door, feeling as if her were seventeen again.

He heard a growl and stepped back as the door was flung open. 'Potter.' Snape barked and Harry winced.

'S..sorry, Professor.' Harry stammered. His nervousness was enough to break through the brusque face the potions master had on and Snape stepped back slightly.

'Mr Potter,' Snape's hand reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. 'I am not your Professor and haven't been for sometime now. Please cease and desist the incessant use of that word.'

'Yes Sir.' Harry smiled slightly.

'Severus, Mr Potter. My name is Severus.' Snape insisted.

'Yes Sir.' Harry said again, his smile growing wider.

'You do not need to call me Sir, Mr Potter.'

'Yes Professor.' Harry snickered.

'Harry!' Snape bellowed.

'Yes Severus.' Harry said politely. Snape glared at the young man.

'Did you want something in particular, Harry,' he said stressing the name. 'or did you just come down here to harass me into a heart attack and an early grave.'

Harry shifted noticeably, the older man raising an eyebrow in question at the sudden nervous display from the Boy-Who-Lived. 'I was wondering…' Harry trailed off. 'I need some more… I…I…'

Snape nodded, instantly realising what the young man wanted, and gestured for him to come in. He walked swiftly through to his study, grabbing half a dozen vials from the shelf and coming back, hesitating as he watched Harry lower himself painfully into an armchair by the fire. He crossed the room, handing one over to Harry, who swallowed it instantly even with his shaking hands, before placing the rest on the table beside the chair and taking a seat opposite. His eyes studied the war weary figure across from him.

'Should they have released you this soon?' he asked tentatively, before conjuring some tea.

Harry sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. 'They didn't release me.' He said quietly. 'I left.'

'Potter!' Snape hissed.

'Yes Professor?' Harry said tiredly, without even opening his eyes.

'Harry.' Severus tried again.

Harry opened his eyes and turned a piercing green gaze on the older man. 'I told you three years ago, Severus, that if you continued to insist on calling me Mr Potter, you would find yourself being called Professor for the rest of your life. It's your choice.'

Snape groaned softly. 'Fine, Harry, but I still think you should be in St Mungo's.'

'Yeah, Psychiatric ward.' Harry murmured closing his eyes again. It was then that Severus noticed just how pale the young man was, how many lines marked his young face and how deep the dark circles under his eyes really were.

He remembered the jubilation he had felt when the Dark Mark had vanished from his arm and then the horror when he had finally found Harry, curled on the ground, covered in blood, his leg at an angle that would almost have been impossible even without any bones in it, muttering softly to himself as the glowing shield that had been around him and what was left of the Dark Lord, finally faded away. The screams from Harry's two friends, echoed loudly across the bloody landscape, as they charged across the grounds of Riddle Manor to drop beside him. Then the Healers had come and sent the Boy-Who Lived into a magical coma until his injuries could be better assessed.

No one truly knew what had happened in the four days Riddle had held Harry captive before the final battle. The Order and the Aurors had raided the Manor as soon as Wormtail had surrendered to Dumbledore. The animagus, having seen what the Dark Lord had been doing to the only person to have ever shown him mercy, and his wizard's debt had pushed and pushed at his conscience until he had finally decided enough was enough and had run to Dumbledore, giving up the secret he had been entrusted with under the Fidelius charm. One minute Riddle Manor was unplottable, the next it was there, albeit hidden behind many muggle repelling charms. Within hours the full force of the Aurors and Order members had descended on the site and the battle had raged through the night. Snape, together with Ron, who had become an Auror and Hermione, who had trained as a Healer, had entered the building and searched the dungeons until they found Harry.

It had taken them almost half an hour to heal the damage already done to him but they got him up on his feet and moving, barely. They wanted to Portkey him back to Hogwarts but Harry was having none of it. He insisted that it was time to finish it and had shrugged out of their arms and stumbled up and outside to where his destiny awaited him.

It was light, the sun shining brightly as it crested the horizon, when Harry finally stood tall before Voldemort. Bodies littered the ground around them as those remaining stopped to watch what everyone, for no reason anyone could fathom, realised one way or another was going to be the end.

'Tom.' Harry said calmly, less than four feet from the snake like figure.

Voldemort grinned evilly. 'Harry my boy.'

'Don't call me that.' Harry said coldly. He brought his hand up and around in a circle, wandlessly calling up a shield around them. 'It's over Tom.' He added.

'I know, Harry.' Riddle nodded. 'This has gone on for twenty five years. I believe it's time you left this mortal world and went and joined your mudblood mother and muggle loving father.' He agreed.

Harry smiled slightly and shook his head. 'Oh no Tom, My mum and dad have no wish to see me yet.' He said slowly. 'However, they do have a rather large bone to pick, with you.'

In what was probably the most anti climatic duel of the war Harry lifted his arm, the Sword of Gryffindor appearing instantly in his hand as he slashed sideways. With barely a sound the Dark Lord's head toppled off his shoulders and fell to the ground before he managed to utter more than a single spell. That single spell however had practically lost Harry his right leg and Snape knew it would cause the young man pain, both physical and mental, for many, many years to come.

Anyone who wasn't there that day, and even some who were, could not believe what they heard or saw afterwards as Harry, covered from head to toe with blood, his right leg dangling uselessly as he struggled to stand, pulled the Dark Lord's spirit from his body and sealed it inside Gryffindor's Sword before destroying it. The sword instantly turning to ash as the Latin spoken sealed Voldemort's fate. With a smile that looked very out of place on his face, he sighed heavily and crumpled to the ground.

Snape was knocked out of his rumination as he heard a whimper and a hiss of pain. Harry had fallen asleep, shifting as his dreams took him and then paying the price. He shot awake gasping softly as he waited for the pain in his leg to abate.

'Sorry Severus.' He whispered, as he noticed the older man looking at him and running a hand through his messy black hair.

Snape eyed him carefully. 'How long has it been since you slept through the night without a nightmare? Unaided by a potion I mean.' he asked.

'I slept a lot the week and a half I was in that coma.' Harry offered.

'Harry.' Severus chided. 'How long?'

Harry sighed and closed his eyes once again, his head resting back against the chair. 'Would you believe since I was fourteen?' he murmured quietly. Severus' mouth snapped closed as he remembered the visions Harry used to have after the Dark Lord was resurrected at the end of his fourth year. Snape stood and walked over to the younger man, startling him as he placed an arm around his shoulders and one under his knees and lifted him up.

'You need to sleep Harry, and badly.' He said as he carried him through to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. 'Your body won't heal if you keep abusing it.' He scolded gently, pulling a vial of Dreamless Sleep out of his beside drawer and uncorking it.

Harry snorted softly. 'My body won't ever heal, Severus.' He said dully. 'I'm stuck like this forever.' Snape sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'I know Harry and I'm sorry.' Harry's eyes flashed again and Snape held up a hand to stop the protest that he knew was building. 'I'm not sorry for what happened, Harry.' He said quickly. 'I don't pity you. I admire you. You are the strongest person I've ever known. I'm sorry because out of everyone, it had to be you that lost everything, which gave up everything. You deserved better.'

Harry sighed and downed the vial. 'Maybe, one day, I might actually get it.' He murmured before the potion took him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 2 – A beginning.**

Severus pushed open the door to the great hall shortly after six that evening and stalked silently up towards the head table. He was almost there before anyone spotted his arrival.

'Ah Severus.' Albus gestured for the potions master to sit down. 'Have you seen Harry, by any chance?'

Severus placed his napkin on his lap and glanced back up at the headmaster. 'Yes Albus. I gave him a Dreamless Sleep. I assume he is making use of it.' He said slowly. He didn't bother telling him or any of the rest of the staff where Harry was making use of it. He would never live it down.

'Did you get done what you needed to?' Albus fished further.

'Not quite.'

'Really. That's a shame.'

Severus heard Minerva turn her rather unbecoming snort of laughter into a cough. 'Quite.' Was all the potions master would say.

'Why not?' Albus went on.

Severus groaned. 'Are you fishing for anything in particular, Albus or is this just a general expedition?' This time Minerva couldn't catch the snort before it escaped and several of the other professors were also struggling to contain their laughter.

'Now, now Severus. I'm just interested to hear how your afternoon went.' Albus scolded lightly.

'It was…eventful.' Severus replied before ignoring the older wizard and eating his meal. Albus chuckled and Severus groaned inwardly. 'For Merlin's sake, Albus. If you already know, why ask?'

'I like to see you squirm, my dear boy.' The headmaster chuckled again. 'It has to be said that I never knew you had it in you, I actually wish I'd seen it myself.' Severus threw down his napkin and stood so abruptly his chair skidded back several feet. 'Going somewhere, Severus?'

Snape glared. 'I have a task that requires my immediate attention.' He said curtly.

'Oh, and what might that be?' Albus asked innocently. Minerva and several of the other professors were almost red trying not to laugh.

'I have several portraits that need obliterating.' Severus snapped before spinning on his heel and stalking towards the door.

'Don't you mean Obliviating?'

'No. I don't.' Snape said without looking back before sweeping from the hall, robes billowing.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'Which one of you perfidious excuses for eternally ensnared ghouls, told the Headmaster what transpired earlier today?' Severus thundered as the door slammed shut loudly behind him and he drew his wand at the portrait of the three wizards that hung over the fireplace.

The three shook their heads, stammering excuses but Snape ignored them.

'Out.' He bellowed and the three darted out of the frame. 'Reductio.' He roared and the canvas and frame burst into millions of tiny pieces.

'New form of stress relief, Severus?' Came an amused voice from the bedroom doorway. Severus spun around, his expression looking like a deer caught in headlights.

'Potter.' Harry shook his head. Snape sighed. 'Harry,' he tried again. 'What are you doing up? That sleeping draught should have lasted for least a few more hours.'

Harry shrugged. 'I must be getting immune from having them so much.' He said simply. 'Anyway, thank you for everything. I should be getting back up to my rooms.' Snape nodded and Harry limped slowly towards the door.

'See you in the morning.' Severus said quietly as he crossed to open the door. Harry stopped inches away from him and Snape noted the young man actually seemed to have shrunk in the last few years.

Harry's piercing green eyes locked with his. 'Goodnight, Severus.' He whispered. Snape seemed almost incapable of speech as Harry's eyes felt like they were probing his soul.

'Night.' He stammered back and Harry smiled before shuffling out of the room.

Severus closed the door and leant against it, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. He had thought he had well and truly buried everything he had felt for the green eyed young man three years ago when Harry had screamed at him and then left, but obviously not. With shaking hands he crossed the room and poured himself a large tumbler of Firewhiskey and downing it instantly. He coughed several times, poured himself another and moved to sit by the fire.

'Harry.' He whispered sadly remembering back to that night more than three years ago.

He had worked closely with the Boy-Who-Lived once he had graduated, and five years later they were practically living together, not that anyone knew except Harry's two best friends, and probably Albus judging by tonight's events, as Harry flooed directly to Snape's quarters at Hogwarts from Ron and Hermione's house.

Their relationship hadn't been easy, mostly due to the fact that neither man had grown up with any affection whatsoever. Anytime there was conflict Harry responded by turning inward, hardly speaking. That of course, worked well for Severus, who would send scathing vitriol almost nonstop the green eyed man's way until he broke down or got up and left. Occasionally Harry's anger would surface and the resulting fights they had would be spectacular.

One night it came to a head. Snape, still spying for the Order had been summoned. Harry had foreseen his death in one of his visions and was adamant about not letting him go. They had fought, brutally, but Severus had still left, Harry's pleas ringing in his head.

Of course, Harry had been right. He usually was when it came to Voldemort, Severus reluctantly admitted to himself. He suffered through several hours of torture before Harry and the others had stormed the clearing where the Death Eaters had gathered and managed to rescue him in such a way that it looked as if he had been arrested with the others.

He could still remember vividly that night in the hospital wing.

_(Flashback)_

'Harry.' Severus began as Harry stood pacing at the end of Snape's bed, his hand running so roughly through his hair Severus was surprised he wasn't bald already.

'Sev, don't.' Harry growled. 'I told you not to go. I told you.' He insisted.

'And I should always listen to you.' Snape sneered from his prone position on the bed.

Harry stopped pacing and glared at the man. 'When it comes to Tom, yes you should, you idiot. I know him better than anyone. I know what he can do. Even after all these years do you think you do? You have no idea.'

'Don't talk to me like that Potter.' Severus spat.

Harry threw up his hands. 'Well someone bloody has too.' He yelled. 'Do you have no regard for your life at all?'

'Yes, thank you. I do.'

'Well, you don't seem to. You have to stop this now. You can't keep doing this.'

Snape ground his teeth. He hated being told what to do. 'Someone has to.'

'Well, let someone else do it!' Harry roared. 'You've been putting your life at risk for more than thirty years. Enough is enough. I don't want to have to come and pull your sorry arse of out that bastard's clutches again.'

'No one asked you to.' Snape yelled back.

'I love you, you bloody git, what did you expect me to do? Leave you there?' Harry was almost tearing his hair out. Snape turned away and looked around the empty hospital wing.

'Fine.' Harry spat. 'I guess we both know how you really feel. Goodbye Severus.' And with that Harry turned and practically ran from the room. Snape almost called him back, wanting desperately to return the sentiment that Harry had spoken, but his pride wouldn't let him.

_(End Flashback)_

That had been three years ago and despite Ron and Hermione's intervention, Harry had never returned. Harry still loved him; he knew that, Ron had told him as much. He had stayed in touch with Harry's friends, living vicariously through them as they related the events going on around him. It was why they were with him the night of the final battle, they had been desperately trying to find their friend for three days, Severus helping them as much as he could.

At first the gaping hole in his life had causing him great heartache, he returned to being the sadistic, sarcastic, nasty man he had been during Harry's years at school. He usually managed to make at least one student leave the class in floods of tears and the loss of house points was almost unprecedented.

Albus had eventually spoken to him and he settled back down, not as sadistic, but the sarcasm still remained.

Snape sighed and took another sip of his drink. His head was a jumble of emotions he thought he would never feel again. Suddenly the fire flared and a face appeared.

'Severus.' Ron Weasley said brightly. 'I gather he's arrived then.'

Snape nodded and sighed. 'Yes.' He said softly.

'Was he happy to see you?'

'I believe so, surprisingly.' Severus added.

'Were you happy to see him?' Ron's voice lowered slightly.

'I…I…' Snape trailed off. 'Ron, what the hell do I do? What the hell do I say?'

Ron looked at him, taking in the concerned expression and let out a breath. 'To be honest Severus, I don't know.' He said sincerely. 'I know that Harry still loves you, in spite of you being such a git.' He added with a smirk. 'And I also know that no matter how much you protest that you don't, you do in fact, love him too.'

'Ron.' Snape's voice was a cross between a whine and a growl. 'I need to know what to do. I cannot just tell him something like that. Not after all this time. Not after he left.'

'Not after you chased him away, you mean.' Ron chided.

'Weasley!'

Ron sighed, slightly disturbed at the sight of the normally rigid potions master so unhinged. Ron knew that Severus cared for his best friend but he wondered if it went even deeper than that. 'Severus.' He said softly. 'Firstly, you need to work out what you want. You can't hurt Harry like you did last time. He can't handle it anymore. The coming years are going to be hard for Harry, his injuries are going to weigh on him heavily and he won't be able to cope with your usual…'

'Vocabulary.' Snape offered.

Ron nodded and smirked. 'Yes, that. He needs you, I know he does. Mione and I believe it's the only reason he returned to Hogwarts. We would lay money on the fact that if it wasn't for you Harry Potter would have disappeared into the muggle world never to be heard from again. Now you need to work out if you can be what Harry needs. I know it's in you to be, but you need to know it is too.'

Severus nodded. 'I understand.'

Ron smiled again. 'I hope you do, Severus.'

'Thanks Ron.'

'You're welcome. Mione and I will be over for a visit on Friday.' The redhead promised. Snape nodded. 'Severus, just be careful. Don't hurt him, he's had far too much of that already.' Ron added softly.

'You're a good friend Ron. I'm sure Harry appreciates it.'

Ron grinned. 'It's no more than he deserves.' He said before his head disappeared with a pop.

There was that word again. Deserve. Twice in twenty four hours that word had come up in relation to Harry. Severus mused over what Ron had said and decided the redhead was right, something, of course, that he would never have admitted to the man himself.

He barely slept that night finding himself outside Harry's door before breakfast the next morning.

'Severus?' Harry asked curiously as he opened the door to Snape's insistent knock.

'Good morning Harry. I thought maybe you'd like some company on the way to breakfast. ' Severus suggested hopefully. Harry raised an eyebrow.

'You'd better come in.' he said, shuffling aside to let the other man through and gesturing for him to sit on the sofa.

'Harry.' Severus began but Harry held up his hand to halt the words.

'Severus, please just let me speak.' Harry pleaded softly. Snape nodded and Harry sat gratefully but painfully next to him, taking several moments to recover and remove the grimace off his face. 'You've spoken to Ron. Don't bother denying it, I can tell by the sudden change.' He said when Severus went to do exactly that. 'He's right. I did come back here for you. I couldn't help myself, even after what happened. I had promised Albus I would return to teach once the Dark Lord was dead. I promised him that eight years ago and as you know I always keep my promises.'

Severus nodded, his right hand unconsciously rubbing his now bare left forearm, remembering the day of Harry's graduation when Harry promised to destroy Voldemort. 'Yes, you do.' He agreed.

'But I also returned for another reason. You.'

'Me?'

Harry nodded. 'After everything that has happened, I need to know if I can live with you, or if I have to live without you. I do need you Severus but I don't want you to return to me because you feel sorry for me. And it can't be like it was before. I can't live like that, I'm not that strong anymore. But before you decide anything I want you to think very carefully. Can you live like that? Can you push that harsh exterior aside and let me in or are we both destined to be alone for the rest of our lives.'

'I…I…' Snape trailed off. Harry's eloquence surprising him.

'It's all or nothing Severus. I won't settle for a half-life any longer.'

Snape stared into the deep green eyes looking intently into his, emotion making them dance brightly. The feelings he had for the young man hitting him harder than ever before as he realised what he had almost lost because of his pride. He reached up and tenderly caressed Harry's cheek. 'I guess it's all then.' He whispered, emotion choking him as he leant forward and brushed his lips against Harry's before pulling away. He wiped the lone tear that trickled down Harry's cheek.

'Harry, are you alight?' he asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded, swallowing several times. 'Yes.' He whispered. 'Thank you.'

Severus smiled gently. 'Don't thank me Harry.' He said quietly. 'I'm just glad you finally knocked some sense into me. To think we almost lost this.' He leant forward and kissed Harry gently again.

'We still have a long way to go.' Harry cautioned.

Snape nodded. 'Yes, but at least we have a beginning now.'

Harry smiled. 'Yes, we do.' And this time Harry initiated the kiss.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 3 – Oh ye of little faith.**

Albus smiled brightly when Harry arrived for breakfast on Snape's arm. The potions master walking slowly enabling Harry to keep up quite easily. Snape pretended not to notice when Harry stumbled slightly before sitting down and leaned heavily on him, although he could tell by the slight flush to Harry's cheeks that the young man was embarrassed.

The meal continued quietly, the other professors asking after Ron and Hermione and the other students Harry had gone to school with. Harry answered as politely as he could.

'Ron and Hermione are coming for lunch on Friday.' Severus murmured.

Harry continued with his meal as if he hadn't heard the softly whispered comment, a slight curving of his mouth the only indication that he had.

As everyone was leaving Albus pulled Harry aside. 'I have taken the liberty of having the floo in your rooms connected to both Poppy and Severus just in case you need anything.' Harry opened his mouth to protest but Albus held up a hand to quiet him. 'It's just precautionary Harry. You might need some potions or such things quickly and it saves you walking all the way down.'

The Boy-Who-Lived hesitated. 'You do know that I have trouble flooing like this.' Harry said softly.

Albus nodded his blue eyes dimming. 'Yes, but they can bring them to you.'

Harry sighed, realising even as he wished he could vehemently deny any help from anyone, it was a sensible idea. 'Thank you Albus.' He murmured.

'I'll let you get back to work my boy. I know you have lesson plans to finish.' Harry nodded and limped slowly towards the door having found that even the simple task of walking down to breakfast had been tiring.

When he arrived back in his room he noticed that Severus had surreptitiously left two vials of pain potion on his side table when they left this morning. Harry sat down at his desk and swallowed one, sighing as the pain faded. Mentally thanking the potions master he pulled out the first year's text books and began his lesson plans.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The next few days passed in relative peace, Severus escorted Harry to breakfast and dinner each day and joined the young man in his quarters for lunch. Severus was trying very hard to be what Harry needed but Harry didn't want to rush things. He didn't think he could stand it if the older man shut him out again.

On Friday it was eleven o'clock when Hermione tumbled out of Snape's fireplace, it was still connected to the floo network from three years ago.

'Morning Severus.' Hermione said brightly.

'Miss Granger.' Severus gave her a small smile.

Hermione frowned. 'None of that thank you. Harry told you, and it goes double for me and Ron.' She said firmly as the above mentioned redhead tumbled out onto the hearth.

'Morning Ron.' Severus snorted as the youngest Weasley male stood and brushed the soot from his robes.

'You know it wouldn't hurt to have the house elves clean your floo once in a while Severus. Anyone would think you didn't want visitors.' Ron grumbled.

Snape snorted again. 'Who do you think forbids them from cleaning it?' He asked with a smirk.

'Sadist.' Ron retorted.

Severus just smiled. 'Shall we?' he gestured to the door and the three moved to head up to Harry's rooms where they were to have lunch.

'How is he Severus?' Hermione asked tentatively as they trekked up from the dungeons.

Snape sighed softly. 'He's still in a lot of pain. He insists on being the first to every meal so he is already sitting down when everyone else arrives and then he waits until the room has almost emptied before he leaves.'

'What about with you?' Ron asked curiously. The two Gryffindors couldn't help but smile at the slight softening of the potions master's expression.

'We're good. I've had lunch with him each day. He is still fiercely independent and again, he is always already sitting down when I arrive. However he does use an awful lot of wandless magic, everything from opening to door to pouring the tea.' Severus grumbled slightly.

Ron snickered softly. 'Harry's wandless magic still creep you out then.'

Snape glared at the young man. 'I just don't think the saviour of the wizarding world should be using a skill noted as sinister so conspicuously.' He said primly.

'Have you ever thought that it saves him more pain by not moving?' Hermione countered.

Severus sniffed. 'Of course I have, but it doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it.'

'Does he ever get up, when you're there I mean?' Hermione asked.

Snape shook his head. 'Not if he can help it.'

'I wish they could do something for him.' Ron said sadly as they crested the final staircase and headed down the corridor.

'I can't believe St Mungo's can't do anything for him.' Hermione sighed.

At that point they reached Harry's door and Severus knocked. 'Come in.' came Harry's voice. Sure enough Harry was already seated at the table. He beamed at his best friends as they hurried across the room to say hello. Hermione gave him her usual bear hug as Ron slapped him on the back.

'It's good to see you mate.' Ron said happily, sitting down next to Harry.

'Yes Harry, how are you?' Hermione asked sitting on his other side. Harry flicked a hand at the door closing it sharply causing Severus jump. Harry smirked before speaking.

'It's good to see you too, and I'm fine Hermione.' He said firmly, gesturing to Snape to sit down. 'I hope you're hungry, I think Dobby's trying to kill me again with all this food.' He snapped his fingers and a huge assortment of heavily laden plates appeared.

'God I miss Hogwarts.' Ron whined immediately piling his plate high with food.

'Ronald.' Hermione scolded, slapping him on the arm.

'What?' Ron asked innocently. 'I was just stating a fact.'

'Yes, well, you should be more polite and stop thinking of your stomach for more than a minute. You are a guest.' Harry had been watching the exchange with a smile. He had missed this.

Ron and Hermione had stayed together after graduation but decided they wouldn't get married until after the Dark Lord was destroyed. At the time they had said they weren't ready, but Harry had found out later that they had made a pact that until Harry had a life, a life free of Voldemort, than neither would they. To this day Harry still couldn't work out what he had done to deserve such great friends.

Of course they weren't always this carefree. Five years ago they had both been captured by Lucius Malfoy on their way home one evening from the cinema and had been held hostage in a daring plan to lure Harry to him.

Harry had been fighting a Death Eater cell with six other Aurors down in Kent and hadn't even known they were missing until he had returned almost a week later. Thankfully in the meantime, Severus had found where Malfoy had been hiding them and had somehow released them without revealing himself, secreting them in his home at Snape Manor until they had fully recovered. It was how the two Gryffindors had come to be so close to the normally irascible potions master, allowing Harry to finally reveal to them his feelings for the other man.

'Isn't that right Harry?' Ron asked.

Harry shook himself out of his daze. 'Sorry Ron, I didn't catch that.' He replied softly. He noticed Severus look at him in concern but he just shook his head.

'I just said that we aren't really guests, are we?' Ron asked.

Harry smiled. 'I don't know Ron guests don't usually have to help tidy up afterwards.'

'Guess we are guests then.' Ron said firmly, tucking into a large piece of chicken. Harry snorted and began his own lunch.

The meal continued on in this vein, laughs and jokes exchanged between all four friends as they discussed all manner of subjects. Finally Hermione suggested they move to sit by the fire for tea.

'Severus, why don't you show Ron and Hermione the view from the window in the study, it's absolutely magnificent.' Harry requested. Snape, knowing the request for what it was, gestured for the two to stand before ushering them into the study but not far enough that they couldn't see from the doorway.

'He barely lets anyone see and he certainly won't let anyone help.' The older man whispered as they watched Harry take several deep breaths before pushing himself out of the chair and balancing one hand on the table and one on his cane. They saw the blood drain from his face and his breath come in gasps as he fumbled in his pocket for a vial. He downed it and with shaking hands placed it back on the table before he limped slowly towards the sofa and lowered himself into a large armchair.

'Oh Harry.' Hermione whispered, her eyes filled with tears. They watched as Harry closed his eyes, his face flushed and sweat dotted. 'Surely there is something we can do.' She whispered insistently.

Severus shrugged. 'I am working on a few things but nothing yet. They managed to regrow the bones but there are still bone fragments from the old ones throughout the leg that are too small for the Banishing charm to remove. They also have no way of regenerating the shredded muscles or the nerves. It was a one in a million curse to hit him where it did and for him to live.'

'Harry always has been luckier than most.' Hermione said sarcastically.

'Come on.' Ron walked back into the sitting room. 'Alright there, Harry?' he asked softly.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled wanly at Ron. 'Yes thanks.' He whispered, snapping his fingers as Hermione and Severus walked in to call for some tea. Snape perched on the arm of Harry's chair, placing a soft hand on Harry's shoulder and looking intently into his eyes.

'Are you sure?' he asked gently, the concern evident in his expression.

Harry smiled, reaching up to place a hand over the older man's. 'I'm fine, Sev. Really.' Harry promised. Snape looked intently for several moments before nodding and moving to sit in the other armchair.

'So.' Harry asked, his voice unnaturally bright. 'Have you two set a date yet? No more excuses now.'

Ron and Hermione exchanged suddenly nervous glances. 'Well, actually….' Hermione trailed off.

Harry frowned. 'What? What is it?'

'Well, you see…we thought….it will be a long….' Ron stammered, trying to get out what he wanted to say in such a way that Harry wouldn't get offended.

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'Oh no, no, no. You aren't putting this off anymore.' He said firmly, eyes flashing. 'You said when Tom was gone you would. You've put this off long enough because of me and I refuse to let you put it off any longer.'

'But Harry, we really want you there.' Hermione cried.

'I will be there.'

'But I want you to stand up for me.' Ron interrupted. Severus could see Harry beginning to get upset and he tried to signal to Ron to let it go but it was to no avail. 'The ceremony will be long, more than an hour, we just wanted to wait until you were better.'

'I won't ever be better Ron.' Harry said coldly. 'This is as good as it gets.' He pushed himself up off the sofa, hissing sharply as the pain ripped through him. 'If you wait until this is fixed,' he said hoarsely, gesturing to his injured leg. 'You will be waiting forever. Don't do that Ron, don't do that to Hermione and don't do it to me.' All three could see Harry struggling to control his emotions and weren't surprised when he limped slowly over to the bedroom and disappeared through the door.

'I didn't mean it like that.' Ron said quickly.

Snape sighed. 'Just set the date Ron. Harry thinks you both have given up so much already for him. Set the date, Harry will be there, I can promise you that.'

'Maybe.' Hermione said softly.

Severus looked at the two Gryffindors intently. 'You both do realise that Harry knows exactly why you haven't got married before now. He knows that it had less to do with the Dark Lord and more to do with him.'

'What? How?' Ron asked.

Severus sighed. 'You are not known for your discretion Mr Weasley.' He said with a small smile. 'He overheard you talking, to Mr Longbottom I believe.'

'Bloody hell.' Ron swore.

'Indeed.' Severus smirked. 'Just set the date. He will be there and he will stand up for you. If he can stand up and face the Dark Lord in the condition he was in, he can stand up for his best friend on the most important day of his life.' The older wizard said sincerely.

'He's right Ron.' Hermione said softly. She got up off the sofa and walked over to the bedroom door, knocking quietly. 'Harry? Harry, please can you come out? We have some news for you.' Harry limped back out the open door and it was clear that he had washed his face and combed his hair. Severus wondered what exactly had happened behind the silencing charm he knew Harry had erected the minute he had walked into the bedroom. Harry didn't sit down, instead leaning against the back of the armchair.

'We've set a date.' Hermione said. Harry's face brightened instantly.

'Really?' he asked. His voice was even hoarser than before and Snape wondered if he'd been screaming. He studied the pale face intently as Harry's attention remained on Hermione.

'Yes, well, we didn't really set it.' Hermione gave him a small smile. 'We've known for years that we would get married on this particular date for a particular reason. We just didn't know which year.'

'What date? Why?' Harry asked, his excitement finally becoming evident.

'We wanted to marry on this particular date so that you could have something good to celebrate. It hasn't been a good day for you for so many years.' Hermione said tentatively.

'Halloween.' Harry whispered, his expression becoming distant. 'You're getting married on Halloween.' He swallowed heavily and dropped his head to his chest.

'Is that alright, Harry?' Hermione asked uncertainly. 'It's just we know that Halloween has been such a sad time for you for so long and we wanted to do something to change that. If you don't want us to we won't, we just thought that.' Harry cut her off.

'Mione, you're rambling.' He whispered huskily, raising his head so they could see the tears in his eyes.

'Sorry.' She said softly.

'I can't believe you would do something like this. What did I ever do to deserve such good friends?' he whispered, tears finally escaping his eyes and trickling down his cheeks.

'Oh Harry.' Hermione cried and rushed to wrap her arms around him. At Severus' urging Ron stood and crossed the room to stand beside his friend, an arm around his shoulders.

'Is that alright, Harry? You don't mind?' Ron asked tentatively.

Harry raised his head from its hiding place in Hermione's hair. 'I think it's great Ron.' He said huskily. 'I can't thank either of you enough.'

Ron beamed at Hermione and Severus snorted, knowing the idea had obviously been the redhead's.

'Why don't we finish our tea?' The potions master suggested. 'I believe you have to be back at the Ministry in less than half an hour, Ron.' Ron nodded and everyone sat down, Harry surreptitiously wiped the tears from his face. Severus struggled to remain seated when Harry gasped harshly as he settled.

'I'm fine.' He breathed heavily at the older man's look, but Severus watched as he swallowed several times trying to push down the nausea that threatened to overtake him.

'Oh my, look at the time.' Hermione cried. 'You might have half an hour, but I have to back in ten minutes.' She jumped up, pulling Ron with her. 'We'll drop by next week.'

'Yeah, see how you're going with the brats.' Ron added with a grin.

'Ronald.' Hermione scolded, leaning down to give Harry a kiss on the cheek.

'I'll walk you down.' Snape offered. Ron squeezed Harry's shoulder in goodbye and with a wave and a promise to return from Severus the door closed behind them leaving Harry in peace.

'Good god.' Harry whispered, shifting slightly as he tried to get comfortable. Finally in a position that didn't pain him too much he leant back and closed his eyes. His breathing steadied and it wasn't long before he was asleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When Severus returned Harry was still asleep. He closed the door softly and smiled when he saw the relaxed expression on the young man's face. He gently lifted him, careful not to move his injured leg and carried him through to the bedroom and placed him down on the bed. The last action woke the young man and he gasped, opening his eyes.

'Sorry.' Severus said guiltily. Harry smiled and shifted over, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, and gestured for Snape to sit down. Severus sat and placed an arm around Harry's shoulder allowing the young man to rest his head on Snape's chest.

'Thank you Severus.' Harry whispered. Snape smiled and reached up to run his fingers through Harry's soft black hair. He had forgotten how much he had missed holding the younger man in his arms.

'You're welcome, Harry.' He replied softly.

They lay there for several hours, Harry sleeping peacefully curled in Snape's arms as Severus gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair, occasionally placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. The potions master couldn't remember being so at peace.

Eventually Harry stirred and opened his eyes to see onyx black ones looking at him intently. Harry smiled and tilted his head up to capture the lips above him. Severus groaned softly as their tongues met. Harry used his arms to pull himself further up the bed and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck as he deepened the kiss. Severus reached under Harry's shirt grasping his waist and lifting Harry gently onto his lap.

'Severus.' Harry half gasped, half moaned as Snape's lips travelled down his neck to his collarbone and began nibbling gently. Harry pulled the man's head back up and plundered his mouth before hugging him tightly. Both men were breathing heavily and it was several moments before their heart rates returned to normal.

'Severus, I…'

Snape held his fingers up to Harry's mouth, halting his words. 'Harry, it's okay.' He said softly. Harry smiled and tenderly cupped the other man's cheek.

'Thank you.' He whispered. Severus gave him another chaste kiss before gently lifting the younger man off his lap and placing him down on the bed.

'It is almost dinner time, I should make an appearance. Do you want to come?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, thank you. I'm rather tired. Can you please pass on my apologies?'

Severus nodded and squeezed Harry's shoulder before placing a soft kiss on his lips. 'I have to go to London tomorrow but I will be back before the feast on Sunday night, okay?'

Harry smiled. 'I'll see you at the feast.' He promised. Snape gave Harry one of his rare true smiles before disappearing out the door.

* * *

><p>Severus returned just as the sorting finished and the headmaster called for the food. It had taken him longer than he had thought it would to find the ingredients he needed for the potions he was making to try and heal Harry. He slipped in through the side door, snorting inwardly at the soft groans from three of the tables as he sat down on the headmaster's right.<p>

'Good evening, Severus.' Albus said brightly, himself snickering at those same groans. 'We weren't sure you'd be back in time. I trust you found everything you needed.'

Severus nodded. He had told the headmaster what he was going to London for as he needed Albus' help in procuring some of the rarer ingredients. 'Where is Harry?' he asked suddenly.

Albus shrugged slightly. 'I haven't seen him since yesterday.'

Severus face paled. 'You haven't seen him at all?' he hissed urgently.

'I sent Dobby up with his meals but other than that, no I haven't.' Albus said simply. Snape stood up abruptly. 'Severus?'

Snape ignored the headmaster, instead sweeping around the table and stalking swiftly from the hall, robes billowing menacingly behind him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'Harry?' he knocked loudly on the younger man's door. There was no answer. 'Harry?' he called again.

'Go away.' Came the pained reply.

'Harry, let me in?'

'Go away.'

'Harry, please.' Severus pleaded. A sudden pop startled the potions master.

'Oh Professor Snape, Dobby is so happy you is back. Master Harry needs help but he has forbidden Dobby to get anyone.'

'What happened?'

'Dobby does not know Professor Snape. Master Harry is on the floor and he can't get up. He won't let Dobby help and Dobby does not know what to do.'

'I can't get in past his wards.' Severus gestured frantically at the door.

'Dobby can.' The little house elf said, grabbing Severus' hand and disappearing with a crack. They reappeared moments later in Harry's rooms. Severus dropped Dobby's hand and rushed to Harry's side as Dobby began beating his head against the wall.

'Harry.' Severus cried. Harry was prone on the floor, a broken glass nearby.

'Severus, I'm fine, please just go away.' Harry said slowly.

'Oh yes, you look fine. Dobby say's you need help and Albus says he hasn't seen you since last night. Just how long have you been down there?' He asked drawing his wand.

'Don't.' Harry pleaded waving his hand and disarming the older man. 'Please Sev, just leave me alone.'

'Harry.' Severus began, kneeling next to the young man but not touching him. 'I just want to help you. You can't stay down there forever. The students are all waiting to meet their idol.' He added with a smirk.

Harry snorted. 'Some idol.' He muttered.

'Harry.'

'I don't need any help.' Harry said harshly.

'Yes. You do.' Severus said just as harshly. 'Don't be such an idiot. Everyone needs help sometimes. You are just going to have to learn to accept it.'

'I have two words for you, Severus. Cauldron and black.'

Snape ignored him and bent down, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders and waist and pulling the young man to his feet. He ignored the vehement protests spouting loudly from Harry's mouth and practically dragged the man over to the sofa and set him down on it gently.

'Dobby, stop that and get back to the kitchens.' He scolded the house elf who was still banging his head against the wall and Dobby soon disappeared with a crack.

'Now what happened?' Severus asked, delving into his robes for several vials he carried around with him. Harry had snapped his mouth closed and looked at him sulkily. Snape sighed. 'Harry, do you remember the second time I came back from a meeting after you first moved in?'

Harry nodded. 'Yes.' He said petulantly.

'Do you remember the condition I was in?' Harry nodded again. 'Do you remember how you took care of me?'

'I remember how much you complained about it.' Harry said snidely.

'But I let you.' Severus said quietly.

'Yes, you did.' Harry said grudgingly.

Severus took Harry's hand in his. 'I tell you what. You let me be, god forbid, a Gryffindor, and help you, and you can complain about it as much as you like.'

Harry looked at the smirking face in front of him and couldn't help but snort. 'You're incorrigible.' He muttered, grabbing the vials out of the potions master's hand and downing them one after the other.

'Yes, but you love me anyway.'

Harry looked deep into the black eyes inches from his. 'Yes, I do.' He whispered seriously.

Severus swallowed, knowing it was now or never. 'I love you too, Harry.' Severus saw Harry stiffen imperceptibly and leant forward to kiss him, pouring everything he felt for the other man into it. After several minutes he pulled away to see Harry's eyes suspiciously bright.

'Really I do. I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you before.' Severus said softly.

Harry smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on the potions master's forehead, an action that Severus found both surprisingly erotic and soothing at the same time. 'Good things come to those who wait.' He whispered. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them before Harry sighed.

'I guess we had better get down there.' He said sadly.

'Yes, if I know Albus, and I do, I imagine he has held off pudding until you arrive.' Severus smirked. Harry groaned.

'Do you need a hand?' Severus offered his arm.

Harry grinned. 'I'm alright from here. It's just from the floor that I have a problem.' He said wryly, taking the offered arm anyway, gasping slightly as he stood.

'I'll just have to make sure you are never on the floor then ever again.' Snape told him. Harry snorted. 'Not without me, anyway.' Severus added.

'I knew that was coming.' Harry snickered.

Snape groaned. 'Oh god, I'm getting predictable.' Harry laughed and they headed slowly towards the door.

The trek down to the great hall took almost ten minutes, Harry getting quieter and more solemn every step. He stopped just as Severus went to open the door.

'I can't.' Harry whispered.

'Harry, you can do this.' Severus said softly.

'No. They'll be expecting Harry Potter, not some crippled waste of a wizard.'

Snape grabbed his shoulders turning him to look into the frightened green eyes. 'You are not a cripple, Harry.' He hissed harshly. 'You are injured, after fighting and defeating the darkest wizard this world has seen for many years. You are injured but you will get better.'

'No I won't.'

'Yes, you will. You might not be back to a hundred percent but you will get better than you are now. I promise you.'

Harry's eyes brightened. 'You've found something?' he asked hopefully.

Severus smiled, reaching up to cup the young man's cheek tenderly. 'Something.' He confirmed. 'There is still a lot of testing to do before I know for sure however.'

'Thank you. For trying I mean.' Harry said sincerely.

'Was there ever any doubt?' Severus smirked.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. 'I don't know. When you first came down from the castle to meet me, I thought you were ready to throw me to the giant squid.' Harry snorted.

'Well, we had been waiting for sometime, brat.' The potions master said fondly.

'Too true.' Harry said ruefully. 'But I did have a very good reason.'

Snape nodded. 'That you did. Now, we had better get in there before we have a riot on our hands.'

'Yes, the puddings have always been very popular,' Harry snickered as Severus pushed one of the large oak doors open and followed the green eyed man in.

Harry limped in, leaning heavily on his cane. He came abruptly to a halt as the entire hall instantly stopped talking and turned his way.

'Oh god.' Harry whispered as he caught the looks in the faces of the students.

'It's okay, Harry.' Severus murmured from his side as he took the young man's elbow to propel him gently in the direction of the head table.

Albus stood up at this point and called for the student's attention. 'And now I'm extremely pleased to be able to introduce you to your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr Harry Potter.' He said with a smile.

Whispers broke out around the hall, most disbelieving that they were actually going to have Harry Potter as their Professor. Soon the students were on their feet clapping and cheering and it continued for the entire time it took Harry to limp slowly up to the head table.

'Oh ye of little faith.' Severus murmured as he helped Harry into his chair before sitting down beside him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 4 – Really**

The meal went very well. It had really only been about twenty minutes since the potions master had left the hall and there was still plenty of talking and eating going on. As long as Harry was sitting his leg gave him little trouble, but eventually he began to tire and shift causing him to gasp harshly. Severus could see his hands beginning to shake and gave him a concerned look.

'Do you want to go?' he murmured.

Harry looked at the still full hall and shook his head. 'No.'

Severus groaned inwardly, knowing exactly why Harry wouldn't leave. 'Don't be ridiculous. They saw you arrive. It won't make any difference if you leave now.'

'No.' Harry hissed in his direction.

'Harry. Don't be silly.' Snape said imploringly.

Harry turned a stony gaze on the older man. 'Do not treat me like a child, Severus.' He said coldly. 'I will sit here until the hall is empty and if you don't like it then you leave. I have nothing further to say about it.'

Severus swallowed as Harry turned his eyes back on the hall, sitting stiffly as his gaze swept the tables full of students.

Eventually Albus called for the prefects to take the students back to their dormitories and all but Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape left the hall. Harry, ignoring the three who were talking quietly by the door trying to make it look as if they weren't watching, took several deep breaths and pushed himself up out of his seat. His knuckles turned white as he grasped the table and his cane, the wave of nausea that always accompanied great pain came hurtling through him. His vision blurred and his face dotted with sweat. Slowly and evenly he breathed in and out waiting for the initial burst to subside. With a wave of his hand he pushed the chair behind him out of the way and hobbled slowly down off the platform.

'Are you okay, Harry?' Minerva asked gently as he joined them.

Harry rolled his eyes. He was getting sick of being asked that question. 'Oh, I'm just brilliant.' He said sarcastically.

'You know, sarcasm does not become you.' Severus told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Who says I'm being sarcastic?' Harry drawled.

Severus sighed. 'I'm just concerned, Harry.' He said softly.

'We all are.' Dumbledore added.

Harry scowled. 'Well, just stop asking me if I'm alright for Merlin's sake. Does it look like I'm bloody alright to you? I can't believe you would ask such an inane question anyway.' He grumbled as he shook Severus' hand off his shoulder and limped out of the hall. Severus sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Give him time, Severus.' Albus said gently.

'It's just so difficult, Albus. I want to help him but he won't really let me.' Severus said sadly. 'I don't know what to do. One minute he's fine and the next he hates everything and everybody.'

'He's bitter Severus.' Minerva said gently and Dumbledore nodded in agreement. 'He's sacrificed so much and he can't get it back.'

The potions master looked between the two elderly professors in front of him. 'You don't think he'd…' Severus trailed off.

Albus shook his head. 'No, Harry is a fighter. I don't believe he would do something so extreme.'

'I would depend on how needed he thought he was.' Minerva countered.

Severus looked at her curiously. 'Pardon?'

'You heard him in Albus' office the day he arrived. If he thinks his job is finished he may decide a half-life is a life not worth living.' She said simply.

Severus gaped at her. 'What?'

Minerva rolled her eyes impatiently. 'For an intelligent man, Severus, you do seem to be having a fair bit of trouble grasping this. Harry's job was Voldemort, from the moment his parents died. He knew it. We knew it. For Merlin's sake, the whole wizarding world knew it. That task is now complete and because of it he can no longer be an Auror or play Quidditch or do anything else he used to. His road to recovery from here will be extremely long and excruciatingly painful, and in the meantime he lives with the fact that his work is now done and he is no longer needed.'

Snape's mouth was opening and closing like a fish as he looked between the older witch and wizard. 'That's why you made him promise to come back and teach.' He said as comprehension dawned on him. 'You knew he would have trouble adjusting and you knew he would need to feel needed.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'Yes.' He said softly. 'My guilt regarding Harry and his life can never be assuaged but I will do my utmost to make the rest of his life as easy as possible. It is the least I can do.' Severus was slightly disturbed to see such sorrow in the normally cheerful blue eyes.

'Your guilt?' he questioned. 'The debacle that was, and is, Harry's life is the fault of the Dark Lord and no one else.'

'No Severus. There are many things I did and said that, at the time, I thought were best for Harry. He was a tool, a weapon if you will, that had to be moulded and then wielded in a particular way. I did that, mostly at Harry's expense and I will do anything to make it up to him.' Dumbledore said solemnly. Severus stared intently into the tired blue eyes. 'Look after him Severus. Be there for him; even when he pushes you away. He does need you, as much as he would like to believe otherwise.'

'I know he does Albus, but it is so hard. I want to help him but I've never felt more useless in my entire life. Every time I look at him I see him, beaten and bloody, insisting on going to face that bastard. I wish I'd made him take that Portkey. I wish I'd been stronger, but I wanted Voldemort dead as much as Harry and now I can't forgive myself for letting him go.' Severus leaned back against the wall as his sorrow and guilt washed over him.

Albus stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'You need to sort out your feelings, my boy. You need to work out if you are restarting this relationship with Harry because you truly love him or because you feel guilty. He deserves at least that.'

Severus nodded, pushing his hair back off his face. 'You're right.' He said with a sigh. 'I should be getting down to the common room. The prefects will have kept the other students up in anticipation of my usual dialogue on the pitfalls of letting down the House of Slytherin.'

Minerva snickered. 'I too must see my house. Goodnight Severus, Albus.' With a nod the elderly witch disappeared out the door.

'Think on it Severus.' Albus said softly as he too disappeared out the door.

'I will.' Snape murmured as he walked slowly down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Harry shot up in bed, crying out as pain once again rooted itself deep in his leg. The images of his nightmare faded as he fumbled for a vial on his bedside table.<p>

'Bloody hell.' He growled as he closed his hand around the tube of glass and pulled the stopper out, downing it quickly. He wiped his mouth with his pyjama sleeve and lay back his breathing heavy and laboured. He glanced at the clock beside his bed and groaned. Four am, breakfast was still three hours away. He felt bad about his angry and bitter words. Sometimes he just spoke without thinking. He just wished everyone would stop fussing over him, asking if he was alright. You'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind to know that he wasn't.

Harry hated pity, he hated concern. In fact, he hated anyone worrying about him whatsoever. He had grown up without it and he didn't need it. Well, up until now he hadn't anyway. He could still remember with clarity the look on the faces of the Healers at St Mungo's as they told him they had done everything they could. They had pitied him and Harry had hated it. He had checked himself out that very next morning.

Realising he wasn't going to be able to sleep he summoned a book, conjuring a candle and had both hovering in front of him as he read. The minutes tick by interminably but eventually Harry banished the book and lit the torches throughout the room to begin what, a month ago took less than fifteen minutes, and now took an hour.

He slowly levered himself up and out of bed, limping through to the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the tub, breathing heavily through his nose as he shed his clothes and slipped into the bath which had filled with steaming hot water at a flick of his wrist. He sighed and set the washcloth and soap to cleaning him. At times like this he thanked Merlin for magic which allowed him to sit very still as the cloth gently cleaned him. Of course, if it wasn't for magic, he wouldn't be in this position in the first place, the voice in his head would often tell him.

That task complete, he hauled himself out of the bath once again and summoned a towel. He had tried levitating himself but found it extremely difficult. His wandless magic just too strong to enable the gentle lifting and placing of his own body. After he had almost killed himself numerous times he gave up and had to do it the hard way.

Thirty minutes later he was finally dressed and he limped slowly down to the great hall. Thankfully it was empty of everyone and he breathed a sigh as he collapsed into his seat.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Severus walked towards the great hall with slight trepidation the next morning. He had spent most of the night peering intently into several cauldrons he had set up in his private lab. Chopping, measuring and stirring, as he searched his soul for his true feelings. He had told Harry he loved him yesterday and he was sure he did but his admission of guilt to the headmaster the night before had startled him. He hadn't realised he also felt that way and he was going to make sure of his feelings before he saw the green eyed man this morning.

In all truth he did feel guilty, he should have insisted Harry return to Hogwarts that night but some part of him didn't stop the green eyed man. He wanted Voldemort dead so he could stop living a lie, so that he could be free and he knew Harry was his only chance. So he had let the young man go, go and do what no other could, and thankfully, he had triumphed. Severus hated to think how he would feel if Harry had died that day. The mere sight of him the next, pale almost to the point of death, lying in the hospital bed at St Mungo's unmoving, a term he never thought possible in regard to the Boy-Who-Lived, had sent the normally austere potions master into a deep depression. He had spent five days at the man's bedside until he had woken and then slipped out when the plethora of Healers had all come running at the news the Boy-Who-Lived had once again.

The doors were right in front of him and he took several deep breaths before opening them. The chatter of hundreds of students hit him instantly and his face morphed into its usual scowl as he stalked up to the head table. He swept around the corner, his robes billowing menacingly as he glared around the room before sitting.

'Good morning, Sev.' Harry whispered softly from his left. Snape looked sideways and his expression softened.

'Are you.' He stopped and swallowed. 'Good morning Harry.' He said sheepishly. Harry smiled, reaching over to squeeze his hand under the table. No words were needed as green and black eyes looked at each other intently, the buzz of conversations around the hall a distant sound. They both realised that last night had been a turning point. Green eyes were questioning, making sure this was what the potions master really wanted: as if he knew of Snape's crisis of conscience last night. Severus squeezed Harry's hand in reply. The light that once again lit Harry's eyes almost took Severus' breath away.

They sat side by side murmuring softly, Severus coating a slice of toast liberally with butter and jam before placing it on Harry's plate as the younger wizard added milk and sugar to the potions master's tea.

'What classes do you have today?' Severus asked quietly as he sprinkled salt on Harry's eggs before doing the same with his own.

'All of the second years and fifth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.' Harry replied equally as softly as he peeled a banana and broke it in half, taking a bite from one half and placing the other on Severus' plate. 'What about you?' He added as they quickly and automatically fell into a morning routine that had been so comforting over three years before, neither man noticing as others began watching the interaction with interest.

Severus groaned softly. 'An entire day filled with Slytherins and Gryffindors.' He grumbled, swiping Harry's pumpkin juice and taking a large sip.

'Hey.' Harry growled, grabbing his goblet back. 'Drink your own.'

'It's empty.' Severus smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Oh for Merlin's sake, are you are wizard or not.' He scolded, leaning over and waving his hand over the empty goblet. 'I thought you liked the Slytherins anyway.'

'I do.' Snape lifted the plate of bacon, rooting around until he found three crispy pieces which he placed on Harry's plate. 'Just not when they are in close proximity to those dunderheads from your old house.' Harry snorted. 'It is not conducive to a harmonious day.' The potions master added.

'You don't have to be so mean you know, Tom is dead.' Harry said sternly.

Snape let out a very un-Snape like snort. 'I'm not mean, I'm malicious. And Tom has nothing to do with it.'

'Oh really.' Harry drawled snatching the still uneaten portion of banana off the other man's plate and smirking at him. 'Sadistic bastard.' He muttered.

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched and his eyes sparkled. 'Indeed.' He murmured quietly. A soft cough interrupted their playful banter and they both looked up to see Dumbledore and Minerva struggling not to laugh and most of the hall looking at them in horror.

'Oh bollocks.' Harry sighed.

'It doesn't matter Harry.' Severus said quietly laying a hand on his arm. 'As you stated previously, Tom is dead. I no longer need to keep up such a facade.' Harry looked at him, brow raised.

'I thought you said Tom had nothing to do with it.' He said dryly.

Snape's mouth twitched again. 'I lied.' He said softly, his dark eyes shining brightly.

Harry's eyes widened at the meaning. 'Really?' he whispered incredulously.

Snape smiled, actually smiled, right there in the middle of the great hall with hundreds of students watching. He reached up and tenderly caressed Harry's cheek before closing the distance between them and kissing him chastely on the lips, completely oblivious to the explosion of noise that broke out around the hall. 'Really.' He whispered, still smiling.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 5 – Judging Others**

Harry stood still, leaning back against the blackboard as his first class of the day filed in. They were all chattering madly but at the sight of Harry quickly stopped, several even blushing brightly before sitting down. Harry arched an eyebrow in amusement.

'Now what that can be about I wonder.' He murmured, pushing off the board and limping slowly to the front of the class.

'Good morning. As you know my name is Harry Potter and I will be your Defence against the Dark Arts Professor for the year. I will let you all know right now that I do not tolerate disrespect, tardiness, laziness, or plagiarism of another's work. I also will not tolerate any fighting or words between the houses. The war is over. Do not let hatred start another one.'

Harry hadn't moved, instead resting one hand on his cane and one on the desk. 'Now, if you will pull out your books and open to page two hundred and ten and begin reading the chapter, you will notice that to begin with this year we will be studying shielding charms, from there we will move onto some of the stronger offensive curses before finally revising your last five years in preparation for your OWL's. I have read over your transcripts and I know you know all about magical creatures and the basics of duelling as well as the standard duelling spells. This year you will learn those that are not classed as standard. Are there any questions?' Harry glanced around the room.

'Are you really going out with that greasy git Snape?' a voice called out.

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'That's Professor Snape to you, Miss…?'

'Gladwyne, Sir.' The teenager blushed.

'Miss Gladwyne, please show some respect. Professor Snape may be a little…difficult…to get along with but he is one of the best Potion's Masters the world has ever seen.'

'Sorry, Sir.' She said sheepishly and Harry's eyes became icy.

'As to any relationship I may or may not have with Professor Snape, it is not relative to this lesson and certainly none of your business. I'll kindly ask you to remember that.'

'Yes, Sir.' The girl was on the verge of tears.

'Good, because that was the only warning you are going to get.' Harry said curtly, spinning and pointing to the board, ignoring the young girl who had tears dripping down her cheeks.

'There are today's tasks. Practical lessons are on Wednesday and Thursdays. Theory on Friday and Monday. Get reading.' Harry limped around his desk and was thinking about sitting when he heard a whisper from the second row.

'I can't believe that poofter destroyed You-Know-Who. He can hardly bloody move.'

Harry froze, his fingers tightening painfully on his cane as he turned. The young man swallowed at the look on Harry's face.

'One hundred points from Gryffindor and detention, for a month, with Filch.' He whispered; his voice cold and his eyes flashing dangerously. 'Now get the hell out of my classroom and don't come back until you can show some respect.'

'I'm sorry Sir.' The boy sneered.

'Get out.' Harry hissed.

'I apologised.'

Harry limped the eight feet until he was standing by the boy's desk and glared at the seventeen year old. The teenager swallowed visibly at the angry magic dancing around the Boy-Who-Lived. 'Never, ever apologise when you don't mean it.' Harry whispered harshly. 'And never, ever judge someone by the way they choose to live their life.' He lowered his voice even further. 'I gave up everything so that you and the rest of the wizarding world wouldn't have to bow down to a monster and there is no way I'm going to let a child like you tell me what is right and what is wrong. When you have killed someone, when you have saved someone, and when you have lost everything, then you can come back here and tell me that keeping close the only thing you have is wrong and I might even listen to you. Until then, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASSROOM.'

The boy grabbed his bag and fled the room as Harry raised his fiery green eyes to survey the shocked group of fifth years. 'Does anyone else have anything they wish to say?' he asked acidly without waiting for an answer. 'Good, now get back to work. I want three feet on the six different types of shielding spells on my desk on Wednesday.' The teenagers quickly bent their heads and began reading or writing furiously and Harry sighed and limped back to his desk.

It was going to be a long day.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He was right. The day got longer and longer. He decided to skip lunch in the great hall, instead having a sandwich in his office as he psyched himself up for his two afternoon classes.

'They're just twelve year olds, how bad can they be?' he murmured. He soon found out. Unlike their older classmates the two classes of second years, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Slytherin were very curious about Harry's relationship with their irascible potions master and tried to ask him all types of questions. Harry growled and snapped and told them to mind their own business but it was to no avail as the questions kept coming. It wasn't until a little Gryffindor bravely mentioned the large number of apparently highly descriptive and rather graphically explicit Howlers that had arrived during lunch that Harry finally understood and after large losses of points from all four houses and several dire threats of detention that they could finally get to work.

Everything was aching by the time he dragged himself to his room at the end of classes. He grabbed two vials from the drawer and sat himself down with a gasp.

'Good god.' He breathed. He didn't know how long he sat there but eventually his musing was interrupted by a soft knock.

'Come in.' Harry called out, opening the door with a wave.

'Almost three hundred points, a month of detention and one student in tears. All in only a day. My, my, Mr Potter, I am impressed.' Came Severus' silky drawl as he stepped into the room.

Harry snorted. 'Sod off, you bastard.' He said with a sigh. 'Those brats are absolute demons. I don't know what possessed me to even think that I could do this.' He hissed as he shifted slightly, running a hand through his hair.

Snape made a soft noise in the back of his throat and handed Harry a headache potion from within the depths of his robes before very gently lifting Harry's legs up on the sofa so he was sitting sideways. 'Sorry.' He said apologetically as Harry gasped. Harry shook his head and smiled wanly.

'It's fine.' Harry whispered. Snape sat down and began gently massaging Harry's feet.

'Oh god, Sev.' Harry groaned.

'You didn't sit down all day, did you?' Snape said accusingly.

Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head sideways and letting his breathing slow as the pain in his feet was softly and gently soothed by nimble fingers. 'If I'd sat down, I'd only have to have to get up again.' he mumbled. Severus didn't say anything, instead continuing his task with the diligence with which he was renowned and it was almost half an hour later before he finished and moved up to perch at Harry's hip. He reached out and tenderly brushed Harry's hair back off his face and cupped his cheek. He thought Harry was asleep until Harry's hand came up to cover his own and bright green eyes opened.

'Thanks.' Harry whispered.

'Anything Harry. You do know that, don't you?' Severus questioned.

Harry smiled and nodded, lifting himself slightly and wrapping his arms around the other man as soft lips descended onto his own. It was soft and slow. The kiss just delving into passion as the love they shared shone through.

'Sev.' Harry breathed tilting his head back as the potions master trailed kissed down his neck and nibbled on his collarbone. Harry pulled the man's head up and plundered his mouth, his tongue tasting every inch, taking in the hint of peppermint Harry knew the man had in his tea each afternoon. His hands mapped out well known but long missed areas, fingers nimbly undoing buttons and quickly reaching skin. Severus hissed as Harry rubbed a nipple, tweaking it firmly as his mouth travelled down the potions master's neck. Finally undoing the last button he pushed the robes off the broad shoulders and attacked the other man's chest in earnest.

'Harry, wait.' Snape whispered.

Harry pulled away reluctantly. 'What is it? Is something wrong?'

Snape smiled and shook his head. 'No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to get you somewhere more comfortable.' He said, standing and gently lifting the younger man and carrying him through to the bedroom. He set him down and crawled up next to him, letting his boots drop to the floor with a thud as he covered Harry's mouth with his once more.

'I love you Harry.' He whispered as his mouth moved downwards. 'I love you.' He repeated.

Harry was in heaven as Severus opened his shirt and proceeded to kiss, lick and nibble every inch of his chest. He had almost forgotten how much his body responded to the worshipping that Severus gave it. He felt as if he were flying as the older man's hand came up to rub gently at his crotch.

'Oh god.' Harry groaned, arching upwards slightly as he pushed against the hand. Snape moved back up to his neck and slipped his hand into Harry's pants, gripping him firmly and stroking up and down.

'Oh Sev.' He whimpered moments later as he came. Severus continued to kiss him softly as the bright lights faded and he came back down to earth.

'I love you too.' Harry whispered as he pulled the other man close. They lay like that for some time before Harry rolled onto his side and began laying kisses down the firm chest in front of him.

'Harry, I don't need.' Snape began but Harry stilled any further protest by opening the older wizard's pants and pushing them downwards.

'Yes, you do.' Harry whispered, sliding carefully down the bed so he didn't jar his leg and taking the other man in his mouth. Severus didn't last long and was soon screaming Harry's name. Snape looked down to see Harry smirking at him as he licked his lips.

'Impertinent brat.' He whispered, reaching down to grasp Harry's arms and pull him gently up the bed. Harry bit his lip as a sharp pain shot through his leg but it faded as soon as the potions master, laid him gently on his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

'Harry?' Snape said softly.

'Hmm.'

'Thank you for coming back. To me, I mean.'

Harry tilted his head and smiled at his lover. 'There was never any doubt. It's where I belong.' He said softly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Dinner that night was rather eventful; the Howlers continuing right through the meal. By the time the third one had exploded in Severus' face, screaming all sorts of obscenities as him for supposedly corrupting their precious Boy-Who-Lived Harry had had enough. The next owl that flew in with a bright red envelope clutched in its beak was slowed with an Impediment charm as Harry murmured several words and sent it on its way; only his fingers and mouth moving at all.

'What did you do?' Severus asked quietly. Harry just smiled mysteriously at him.

This happened with several more owls, everyone in the hall wondering what Harry was doing to stop them exploding and where they were going when he sent them away. It wasn't until the puddings had just been served that the questions were answered as the ninth owl flew in and as before Harry slowed it, murmured softly and sent it on its way once more. But instead of flying out it crossed the hall to the Gryffindor table to perch before a seventh year who was looking at it in horror. The envelope began smoking and before the seventeen year old could grab it and run from the hall the owl dropped it and it opened of its own accord. The Gryffindor winced expecting to hear her voice magically enhanced screaming throughout the hall about the wrongs of her potions professor and was instead surprised to hear the menacing whisper of her DADA professor, whose words, in spite of their whispered volume were still heard by all.

'Do not dare to judge others unless you yourself wish to be judged.'

There was a deathly silence that remained for several moments before the girl burst into tears and sprinted from the hall.

'My word Potter, two in a day, I'm so proud I'm almost speechless.' Severus murmured, his usual scowl replaced with a full blown smirk.

'Thank god for small mercies.' Harry muttered causing Minerva to break out into a coughing fit as she tried to hide her laughter.

'Harry, how did you do that?' Albus enquired softly from his left.

Harry shrugged. 'It's just a spell.' He said simply going back to his pudding. Albus glanced at Severus who also shrugged as if to say, I don't know either.

Albus seemed to want to question Harry further but Harry lay down his spoon and with a deep breath stood up.

'Bloody hell.' He croaked.

'Harry?' Severus said tentatively.

Harry grimaced. 'I'm fine.' He breathed heavily. 'Come up later?'

Snape nodded. 'As soon as the brats are in the common room.' He promised. Harry bid the rest of the staff goodnight and limped as quickly out of the hall as his injured leg would allow.

'Is it just me or is Harry trying to avoid my questions?' Albus mused.

Snape smirked. 'Questions, Albus? I think Potter knows your questions are more like a Spanish Inquisition; although I would agree that he is hiding something.' He said knowingly.

'Do you know what that may be?'

Severus shrugged again. 'Not really, and I don't really care either. Harry has earned his right to keep his secrets to himself without some old busybody trying to ferret them out.' He scolded, placing his napkin on his plate and walking swiftly from the hall.

'Albus, for Merlin's sake, leave the poor boy alone.' Minerva whispered. 'You don't need to know everything.' Albus just smiled, his eyes twinkling as he unwrapped a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry was already in bed when Severus arrived, opening the door in his usual manner and smirking at the potions master as he jumped when the door shut behind him.

'You only do that because you know it makes me uncomfortable.' The older man groaned as he undid his robes and laid them over the back of a chair.

'No, I do it because it saves me getting up to answer the door.' Harry smirked again.

'Liar.' Severus scolded as he finished undressing and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around the younger man and holding him close.

'Alright, maybe there is a bit of the other thing too.' Harry admitted, snuggling against the other man's chest, remembering just how much he had loved it when Snape held him.

'Brat.' Severus whispered, placing a kiss on the top of his head. 'Go to sleep.'

Harry murmured unintelligibly and closed his eyes leaving Severus intently studying the beautiful face of the man in his arms and wondering why on earth he ever let him go.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer – Isn't mine._

**Chapter 6 - Needing**

The next few weeks passed in much the same fashion as the last, albeit with a vastly reduced number of howlers. Each morning Harry and Severus would walk, or in Harry's case limp, down the great hall and have breakfast before teaching all day, having dinner together at night and retiring back to Harry's rooms.

There was never any question of going down to the dungeons. As Severus pointed out, there were too many stairs. There was only one flight from Harry's to the great hall as opposed to three the other way.

Several nights each week after Harry had fallen asleep Severus would creep out of bed and down to his office, spending most of the wee hours of the morning bent over a cauldron as he tried vainly to find something that would help the man he loved. He would slide back into the bed just as the sun peeked up over the horizon, pulling Harry close to him and dozing off for the short time he had before they had to wake up.

Early October came and went, Severus trying a number of new potions in an effort to relieve some of the pain Harry was constantly in. The classes became easier and the students began to eagerly look forward to their DADA lessons. Poppy kept a subtle eye on Harry's condition through talking with Severus; both wanting to find that one thing that would help the young man.

Ron and Hermione came and visited several times and the Saturday two weeks before Halloween was spent in Diagon Alley as they were measured for formal robes. Saturday night they tried to have an intimate dinner only to be interrupted so many times by people wanting Harry's autograph, or to shake his hand or to sneer at Severus and ask Harry if he was mentally unstable for seeing the older man. Harry gave up, tossing his napkin on the table and retreating back to the Leaky Cauldron where they had arranged a room for the evening and leaving Hermione in tears and Severus and Ron glaring murderously at those in the restaurant around them.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Early one morning about three days later Harry woke to see Albus' head in the fireplace requesting their presence in his office. He woke the older man and after dressing quickly, or as quickly as Harry could, they walked slowly up to the Headmaster's office.

They heard shouting coming from the open doorway as they rode the staircase up to the office.

'Dumbledore, he can't help with this.' Fudge's voice carried strongly.

'Cornelius, Harry is still a strong wizard, he is quite capable of helping with this.' Albus intoned soothingly, trying to quiet the Minister before the two men arrived.

'No, he's not. He's useless to the Ministry now. We need you on this.' Was the last thing said as they stepped into the doorway to find Albus, Fudge and four senior Aurors.

Harry softly cleared his throat, alerting them to his presence. Severus, his hand on the smaller wizard's lower back could feel him trembling although his face remained blank.

'Ah Harry, Severus, thank you for coming. Won't you come in and sit down.' Harry seemed reluctant to move and it took several moments and a soft whisper in the younger man's ear before Harry capitulated and moved towards some vacant chairs near the door. He refused to sit however, instead standing behind the chair. Severus stayed by his side and waited for the headmaster to continue. He could see the pained look in the elderly wizard's eyes that Harry had overheard the argument and Severus only hoped they Minister would be more careful with his choice of words from now on.

'Don't you want to sit?' Albus gestured to the chairs. Severus glared at the headmaster.

'No, thank you Albus.' Harry said softly.

'What exactly is going on?' Severus growled.

Albus shifted nervously. 'There was an attack in Surrey last night. By the time the Aurors arrived the occupants of the house were dead and the Dark Mark was floating above it.'

Severus felt Harry sway beside him and quickly put an arm around his waist to steady him.

'Who?' Harry asked hoarsely.

'We don't know who sent the mark up yet.' Albus said being deliberately obtuse.

Harry's eyes closed and he breathed deeply before opening them again. 'Who died?' he ground out.

'I'm sorry Harry. It was the Dursleys.' Albus said sadly.

Harry sucked in a breath, turning towards Severus to hide his face. Sure they had hated him but they still hadn't deserved to die. The thought that something would happen to them during the last war had weighed heavily on him but he had thought, with the death of Riddle, that they were now safe. The Fidelius charm he had put on them eight years before having been lifted when the Dark Lord died.

'Oh god, Sev.' Harry whispered.

'It's not your fault, Harry.' Severus murmured softly, knowing exactly what the younger man was thinking. 'You had no way of knowing.'

'They died because of me.' Harry whispered urgently, raising horrified green eyes to meet worried black ones. 'They didn't even like magic, or me, and they were killed anyway.'

The others in the room couldn't really see or hear what was being exchanged as they were shielded by Snape's tall form. 'Calm down, Harry.' Severus whispered soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down the smaller figure's back out of sight of all but Albus. 'Let them say their piece and we can go and talk about this more when we are alone.'

Harry nodded, his green eyes suspiciously bright and Severus turned back to the headmaster, still covering the smaller man from the stares of the other's with his body. 'Go on Albus.' He said quietly.

'This is the first sign of any Death Eater activity since the final battle at the end of July.' Dumbledore began before being interrupted by the Minister.

'We need to know Mr Potter whether you are sure the Dark Lord is dead.' Fudge cut in. 'Was his soul definitely destroyed?'

Harry moved slightly so he could glare at the Minister. 'Of course he's dead.' He snapped incredulously. 'Do you think after all that happened, all that he did, I wouldn't have made sure.'

'How can you be sure?' Fudge countered.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he reached up and pointed to the now almost non-existent scar on his forehead. 'Because of this.' Harry hissed. 'We were connected, Minister. Surely you haven't forgotten. I knew he wasn't dead long before he ever regained his corporeal form back in ninety five and I would sure as hell know now if he was still floating around as a spirit.' Harry had moved around Severus to the doorway. 'My leg may be useless, Minister.' He spat acidly. 'But the rest of me works perfectly well. Good day. Albus, I'll talk with you later.' Harry said curtly before limping slowly out of the room.

There was several moments silence until Harry stepped off the moving staircase before Severus erupted, Albus sitting back in his chair, knowing the rather abrasive potions master would make sure the Minister got what was coming to him.

'What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?' Snape bellowed. 'How dare you talk to him like that, after all he has done for you.' Fudge quailed slightly under the potions master strongest glare. 'He risked his life solving your problem last time and instead of thanking him, which I might add he is still waiting for, you come here and question him on the validity of his success, a success that more than three hundred people were witness to.' Snape's eyes were glinting dangerously, his hands balled into fists and the knuckles white 'Has it ever occurred to you that not all the Death Eaters died? Did it even flit through your diminutive and rather pitiful excuses for brains that it could be a lone person trying to become the new Dark Lord.' Snape also moved towards the door, turning only at the last moment and lowering his voice ominously. 'We heard what you said before we came in, Harry heard it, and if you ever say anything like that again, after all he has been through, no Auror on the planet will be able to save you from me.'

Fudge went to retort but Snape had swept from the room.

'A…are you going to let him talk to me like that Dumbledore. I'm the Minister of Magic.' Fudge blustered.

Dumbledore glanced at the others gathered in the room, placing his elbows on the arms of his chair and steeping his fingers under his chin. 'I believe I am, Cornelius.' He said quietly but firmly. 'After all, he does have a point. Why has there been no official recognition of Harry's services to the wizarding world? He gave up almost two thirds of his life, not to mention his childhood, fighting Tom Riddle and as of yet I have seen nothing in the way of acknowledgment from the Ministry. In fact, all I have seen is the Ministry deciding that their little weapon has done his job and now that he has been injured doing what you could not, he is of no further use.' Dumbledore leant forward, his usually twinkling blue eyes now cold and hard. 'That is not the case, is it, Minister?' The headmaster tone was harsh and it was noticeably evident that he was not happy at present.

'Ah, no Dumbledore. That's not what I meant.' Fudge stammered.

'Good. I'll expect an official statement later today then. Thank you for your time, Cornelius, I'll be in touch.' Albus said before picking up a quill and pulling some blank parchment from a drawer.

It was obvious that the meeting was finished and still blustering, the Minister and his Aurors filed slowly back through the floo and Albus sat back once more.

'I'm sorry, Harry.' He whispered softly.

* * *

><p>Severus was steaming as he stalked down the halls. Even after what had happened in the headmaster's office there was no way he could go and talk to his lover in the state of mind he was in. He would only explode, saying this he didn't mean, turning his anger at the Minister on the closest available target and hurting the younger man. It took all of his self-control to walk down to his office, throw some floo powder in the fire, call Ron and Hermione, explain what had happened and wait until they had stepped through the fire and hurried to Harry's rooms before he let his temper loose and systematically destroyed the entire room.<p>

Frantic pounding on the door broke his reverie and he stopped and stared at the carnage around him. 'WHAT?' he roared, flinging the door open.

'Severus, what on earth is going on?' Minerva stood in the doorway, eyes wide at the damage she could see. 'I had half of Slytherin burst into the great hall saying that bombs were going off in your office.'

Snape's anger deflated and he slumped against the door. 'Everything's fine, Minerva.' He said quietly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'I was just a little upset.'

'It wasn't Harry, was it?' she asked.

Snape shook his head. 'No, Fudge.' He scowled.

Minerva glanced once more around the room before nodding slowly. 'If you're sure.'

Severus nodded. 'Yes. Thank you.'

The transfiguration professor nodded and stepped away from the door. 'I'll see you at lunch then Severus.' She said quietly before walking away. Severus closed the door and sighed. He really should go up and see Harry now. Hopefully Ron and Hermione had cheered him up a little. He tossed some floo powder in the fireplace and stepped in.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The scene that greeted him was not quite what he had expected. He knew Ron and Hermione were due to drop in and Harry laughing at one of Ron's jokes was what he had hoped. Harry despondent with Ron and Hermione desperately trying to cheer him up was what he thought.

The sight of Ron and Hermione sitting on one sofa, looking worriedly at an obviously drunk Harry who was sprawled out on the other, cradling an almost empty bottle of fire whisky and having what looked to be a rather slurred conversation in Parseltongue with the snake he had purchased last weekend that was curled on his chest was definitely not in the realm of his possible scenarios.

His anger returned. 'Potter.' He snapped. 'What do you think you're doing?' Harry's eyes snapped up and he blinked several times at Severus as if trying to discern exactly who he was.

'Sev?' he questioned.

Severus growled, glaring at the two Gryffindors before stalking across the room and carefully lifting the snake off and placing it on the armchair. 'You're drunk Potter.'

''M not drunk.' Harry slurred indignantly.

Snape rolled his eyes. 'Right. Then tell me the order of ingredients in Veritaserum.'

Ron snorted. 'Severus, he couldn't do that even if he wasn't drunk.' He chortled, Snape's glare forgotten in his amusement.

''M not drunk.' Harry insisted, waving the bottle in his hand. 'Just wanted a little drink to calm down.'

Severus growled again, snatching the bottle from his hand and flinging it across the room where it shattered as it hit the wall, before bending down and carefully lifting the younger man in his arms. 'I'll give you a little drink.' He growled stalking through to the bathroom and sitting Harry down in the shower recess before turning the cold water on full blast.

A piercing screech rang through the room as Snape stormed back through to the sitting room to see Ron and Hermione giggling in amusement.

'I'm glad you both think this is so funny.' He snarled. 'Did you ever stop to think that the potions Harry is taking may react badly with alcohol?' Ron and Hermione's smiles died. 'I thought not. Now I have classes to get to. I ask you Hermione to stay with Harry and let me know if he starts taking a turn and Ron, Harry has two classes today, I'm sure Albus wouldn't mind if you could fill in for him.' He said curtly before spinning on his heel and disappearing back through the flames to his office.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

What with classes and detentions and another impromptu meeting with Albus it was after dinner by the time Severus managed to get back to Harry's rooms. Ron had left, having been called back to work just after Harry's last class but Hermione was still there, standing in the doorway of the bedroom, watching her best friend as he slept.

'Is he alright?' Severus asked softly, startling the young woman.

Hermione gave Harry one last sad glance before turning away. 'Not really.' She said quietly, Severus, noticing that she had been crying, guided her over to the sofa and conjured some tea.

'What happened, Hermione?' He asked, unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

'Nothing to do with the potions.' She said quickly, sensing the older man's worry. 'He's just…' she trailed off.

'Hermione?' Snape said encouragingly.

The brown haired witch sighed, closing her eyes. 'He's just so fucked up.' She said shocking the potions master.

'I beg your pardon?' he asked, wide eyed.

Hermione placed her tea back on the table and sighed again. 'I should go.' She said softly, placing her cup down on the table and standing. She walked over to the door, stopping with her hand on it. 'He needs you Severus. So much it practically tears him apart. Whatever he says and does, try to remember he doesn't mean it. He is having trouble remembering why he is here, why he bothered to even survive the last battle. Try and remind him they we all love him. That you love him.'

Severus didn't even notice as she closed the door behind her, his thoughts were on the young man currently asleep in the bedroom. He stood and removed his robes, laying them over the back of the sofa and walking slowly into the bedroom. He undressed and crawled into bed, pulling the lithe body into his arms and placing soft kisses all over the beautiful face.

'I love you, Harry.' He whispered. 'Please believe me.'

Harry's eyes flicked open and Severus was lost in the brilliant green.

'I believe you.' Harry murmured, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. 'I'm sorry I got drunk. I've never done that before.'

Severus ran a hand down Harry's cheek. 'I was just worried. Sorry if I over reacted.'

Harry smiled. 'You didn't. I would have done exactly the same thing in your place. It has to be said though, that the alcohol certainly numbs the pain well. You should put some of it in the pain killing potions.'

Severus snorted. 'I don't think so. The amount you take each day?' He chided. 'I'm not having the man I'm going to marry turning into a lush.'

Harry eyes suddenly widened and Severus almost smacked himself.

'W..w..what?' Harry stammered, grimacing as he pulled himself up.

'I…I…Harry, I….' Snape trailed off.

'You want to marry me?' Harry asked incredulously if not hopefully. Snape sat up, lighting the torch above the bed and pulling the young man into his arms.

'Yes, I want to marry you.' He said firmly. 'I wasn't going to ask you until after Hermione and Ron were married, didn't want to rain on their parade and all that. But I love you Harry Potter. I think you are the kindest, most selfless person I have ever met. I fell in love with you so many years ago but I let my pride get in the way and you left, taking my heart with you. Never again, I won't ever make that same mistake twice. Marry me Harry, return my heart to me fully and let me show you how much I love you. Please.'

It was the pleading tone in the older man's voice that finally undid him and Harry soon found tears streaming down his face. 'You really mean it.' He said in wonder. Snape nodded.

'Yes.' He whispered.

Harry smiled brightly through his tears, leaning up to kiss him gently. 'I love you.' Harry said, placing kisses all over Severus' face. 'Of course I'll marry you.' He pulled the potions master down on top of him and plundered his mouth. Their kisses became more passionate and with a flick of his hand Harry plunged the room into darkness, the soft sounds of lovemaking the only things to be heard.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 7 - Choosing**

When Harry woke the next morning it was to black eyes looking at him intently and a gentle hand carding through his hair. He smiled, green eyes blinking as he snuggled closer to the older man.

'Good morning.' Harry whispered sleepily.

Severus smiled back. 'It's not yet, but it will be.' He gave Harry an amused smirk before leaning down and kissing him passionately.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

An hour later Harry surfaced once more, his eyes shining. 'Yep, definitely a good morning.' He declared, rolling to the side and sitting up with a grimace. Severus smirked and moved to help him stand and they quickly showered and changed before heading to the great hall.

Harry glanced up and smiled as Severus took his arm and tucked it through his own.

Severus smiled at him. 'I meant to tell you how proud I was of the way you handled yourself in front of Fudge yesterday.' The potions master said quietly as they negotiated the last few stairs and crossed the entrance hall.

Harry snorted, pushing open the doors to the great hall with a flick of his wrist. 'Yes, well, not all of us are menacing enough to threaten the Minister of Magic and get away with it. We have to bow out gracefully.' He said wryly.

Severus gaped at him. 'You stayed to listen? You heard it all?' he asked incredulously as the made their way up the hall.

Harry smiled. 'Every word. My sweet defender.' He added cheekily.

The older man raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'You little Slytherin.'

Harry shot him a mock glare. 'Resorting to insults now, Professor? I would have expected much better from you.'

Snape laughed, shocking those students nearby. 'I still can't believe the Sorting Hat didn't insist you go in Slytherin.'

This time it was Harry who laughed even as they reached the head table. 'Far too much Gryffindor courage for that.' Harry stated.

'Gryffindor stupidity did you say?' Severus drawled.

Harry smacked him lightly. 'Courage, you git. There is a difference.'

'Indeed.' Severus smirked as they sat down. Neither noticed that most of the hall was staring at them and the rest of the staff was exchanging worried glances.

'Good morning boys.' Dumbledore interrupted as soon as they sat down. Severus rolled his eyes at the address but Harry was too busy studying the tension that was visible in the normal twinkling blue eyes.

'What happened?' Harry asked softly, startling Severus who finally looked to meet the headmaster's gaze.

Albus sighed. 'It might be best if you read it in your rooms.' The elderly wizard said softly.

Harry and Severus exchanged glances. 'Read what, Albus.'

Dumbledore didn't answer, instead pulling a copy of the Daily Prophet out of his voluminous pockets and handing it over. 'As I said.' He gestured to the gathered students. 'It might be best if you didn't read it here.'

'What's in it?' Severus asked placing it on the table between them.

'Fudge is up to his old tricks again.' Albus actually growled, startling the potions master.

'What's he done?'

'Unfortunately, nothing he hasn't done before, just not quite with such atrociously bad timing.' Minerva piped up from her seat. 'Honestly, how that man ever remained in power so long, I will never know.'

A small gasp made them all turn to see that Harry had picked the newspaper up and was reading it. Well, he had been reading it. He was now just sitting, uncommonly still, exceptionally quiet and deathly pale. Only the slight tremor of his hands gave away any indication that he was not made of stone. He didn't even seem to be breathing.

'Harry?' Severus whispered. The young man made now movement to show he had heard his lover. 'Harry, please?' Severus whispered more urgently, reaching over to try and pry the newspaper from Harry's hands. Unable to take the newspaper from the young man he turned to read what had upset him so.

The headline screamed.

'_**IS YOU-KNOW-WHO-REALLY GONE?' **_

_The_ _Minister of Magic released a statement last night questioning the legitimacy of the demise of the Dark Lord after Harry Potter's muggle relatives were tortured and murdered in their home. Apparently Mr Potter cancelled the Fidelius charm after the supposed death of You-Know-Who without confirming that the Dark Lord was indeed dead._

_Less than four months after the supposed final battle in which Mr Potter was gravely injured, the Death Eaters attacked Potter's relatives leaving the Dark Mark floating above the house. Whether the You-Know-Who was there in person has not yet been confirmed. _

_The question remains as to why Mr Potter dropped the charm on his relatives at all? Surely he knew what might happen._

_The Minister travelled yesterday to Hogwarts to speak with Mr Potter but was unable to discern as the validity of Mr Potter claims._

_Minister Fudge went on to say, 'Mr Potter says that You-Know-Who has indeed been destroyed but we at the Ministry are still unconvinced. Unfortunately, due to Mr Potter's injuries, he is unable to be of any use to the Ministry in the search for You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters but the Ministry will be talking with the members of the Wizingamot later this week regarding the use of Veritaserum to confirm his statements.'_

_We will keep our readers up to date on these distressing revelations._

_Rita Skeeter._

'THAT PATHETIC, IMMORAL, REPRHENSIBLE, DISGUSTING, REPULSIVE EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD.' Snape roared. 'HOW DARE HE.'

Harry placed a calming hand on the fuming potions master's arm. 'Now is not the time, Severus and here is most definitely not the place.' He said softly glancing at the students who was staring wide eyed at the older man. Severus flushed immediately and dropped his head. He hadn't noticed when Harry had begun moving once again.

'Harry, why don't you take the day off?' Albus suggested kindly. Harry shook his head.

'No thank you, Headmaster. I'm fine.' He said calmly. Taking a deep breath before standing, he swayed slightly, keeping his head down as he swallowed yet another vial of pain killing potion and then lifting his head high, he limped slowly from the room.

'Albus.' Severus snarled, standing smoothly. 'Cancel my classes. I have some business to take care of in Diagon Alley.'

Albus caught the potions master by the sleeve of his robe. 'I do not believe that will be possible Severus.' He said quietly. Snape looked ready to explode as Albus went on. 'Young Harry does not need you cursing the Minister of Magic and landing yourself in Azkaban which, I assure you, is where you would end up.'

Snape glared at him, tugging his sleeve out of the elderly wizard's grasp and storming out of the hall, his face like thunder. Most of the students quickly realised that today's potions lessons were going to be a nightmare.

Whispers quickly broke out and Minerva tapped her glass as Albus stood up.

'Good morning students.' he said brightly. 'I know I don't normally address you in the mornings but with the article in today's paper being such as it is, I feel it would be prudent to do so in order to douse any flames of rumour before they can run wild.' The students were listening avidly and silence had once again permeated the hall. Albus held up the copy of the Daily Prophet that Harry had left behind.

'I can promise you all right now that this is false. Lord Voldemort has been destroyed, as many of you who have parents who are Aurors or Order members, or were otherwise there that day, already know.' He didn't elaborate as to why any other adults who were not Aurors or Order members might have been at the final battle that day but most of the students worked it out as numerous eyes flicked to the Slytherin table.

'The wards and charms around Mr Potter's relative's home were set to fall automatically at the Dark Lord's demise as that is what they were tied to, and they did indeed do that. I set the original wards over twenty five years ago and when Harry cast the Fidelius Charm eight years ago he had no way of knowing that when the original wards fell, it would too. He is in no way responsible for what some still to be captured Death Eaters have done and I will not stand to hear anyone who says otherwise. Lord Voldemort is dead and cannot return and the Ministry will eventually see through their bigoted eyes to the truth.' Dumbledore gazed sternly out over the speechless tables.

'Until that time we will all stand behind Mr Potter. As I believe was mentioned at one point, he sacrificed almost everything to bring peace to our world and it's time our world gave some peace back to him. I trust you all, as proud students of this school will do all you can to uphold this request.' He stayed standing for several more moments before nodding curtly and sitting.

'That was lovely, Albus.' Minerva whispered.

'I just hope it works.' Dumbledore muttered. 'I must go and fire call Cornelius. He must be mad to think we wouldn't retaliate against such slander.' The headmaster was still muttering to himself as he got up and disappeared out the side door of the hall just as the students began moving towards their classes.

* * *

><p>The students were right about potions. Professor Snape had stalked around the classroom, taking a plethora of points off for the most minor of infractions and reducing even the toughest Slytherins and Gryffindors to blubbering messes. By the last class, seventh years, Madame Pomfrey had a full hospital wing and a completely depleted stock of calming potions.<p>

'Right, three feet on the uses of Dragon Blood in illegal potions on my desk by tomorrow night. Now, get out.' Snape bellowed, slamming the door shut after the students had practically run from the room.

'Bloody hell.' He groaned, dropping into his chair and burying his head in his hands. He was interrupted moments later by a knock at his door.

'Excuse me Professor.' Came a timid voice at the door.

Snape groaned again. 'What is it?' he ground out, flicking his wand to open the door once again.

A sixth year Hufflepuff stood nervously in the doorway.

Snape rolled his eyes. 'What is it, Miss Henry?' he snapped.

The Hufflepuff swallowed. 'It's Professor Potter, Sir.' She stammered.

'What about him?' Snape asked quickly, unable to keep the concern out of his voice and cursing himself inwardly for it.

'He, um, he's gone.'

Snape eyes shot open and he shot out of his chair and across the room startling the young woman. 'What do you mean he's gone?' He said urgently.

Tabitha Henry was shaking slightly as she went on. 'About twenty minutes into class he put down his text book and looked at us. He seemed to be going to say something but instead he just shook his head and walked out. We waited to see if he would come back but about twenty minutes later we saw him out the window. He had a heavy cloak on and was walking down to the gates.' Tabitha looked nervously around her as if she wanted nothing more than to flee. 'He apparated away.'

Snape closed his eyes and opened them. 'Did he say anything?'

Tabitha shook her head but Snape could see she had something else to say. 'What is it?'

'Professor Potter, he…he seemed closed.'

'Closed?' Snape asked quizzically.

'His eyes. They were like…dead.' She finished softly, cringing slightly away from him.

Snape glanced at his watch before quickly heading towards Harry's rooms. 'Ten points to Hufflepuff.' He called over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>'Harry.' He called out as he let himself into Harry's rooms. 'Harry, are you here?' There was no answer. Snape quickly moved to search the bedroom. Most of his clothes were still there as were the rest of his belongings.<p>

It was then that he spied a folded parchment sitting on the table and he quickly moved to pick it up.

_My dearest Severus,_

_Please do not think that I have left you, for I have not. I can't live without you, you know that. I just cannot live in this world any longer. I can't stand to have the efforts of my entire life so ridiculed. Maybe it is very cowardly of me to run away but I can't stay, and I never professed to having such courage anyway. If I saw you first before I went I know you would convince me to do otherwise and I know in the long run it would be my downfall._

_I cannot go anywhere in the wizarding world without people thinking they know who I am and what is best for me. Telling me they don't believe me or don't trust me, or that I have a responsibility to witches and wizards everywhere. I don't want any responsibility. I crave the anonymity the muggle world can now provide._

_I beseech you to come with me. Please, I cannot lose you again. My life would not be worth living. You have done your duty to Albus and to the rest and it's time to live for you. When you asked me to marry you last night I was the happiest man in the world, particularly after what happened the day before, but after the events of this morning I realised that it is never going to end and I don't think I can live with the continual highs and lows my life has been and will continue to be if I stay._

_I just want to live with you in peace. Please come to me. I can show you a life filled with love and happiness, away from those who would continue to judge or try to harm. You will know where I am if you do choose to come. _

_Please Severus. I love you so much. _

_No matter what, I will always be yours, never forget that. _

_Harry._

Severus took several deep breaths, desperately trying to stop the tears that were running down his face. The letter was so filled with heartbreak and love that he didn't know what to say. He had a choice to make, and it was an easy one.

* * *

><p>Harry laid the note on the table and walked swiftly from the room. He had taken nothing from the room bar his heavy cloak which he now pulled on as the limped through the main doors of the castle.<p>

The walk down to the gates was slow but as soon as he was outside the wards, he apparated away, appearing moments later in a graveyard. He carefully made his way through the headstones till he came to four side by side in the corner.

_James Potter. Died 1981. A true Gryffindor to the very end. _

_Lily Potter. Died 1981. She died protecting her greatest gift._

_Sirius Black. Died 1996. A hero wrongly accused. His laughter will live on._

_Remus Lupin. Died 2001. The curse of a monster yet the kindest of men._

He stopped and just stared down at the headstones for several hours before he finally spoke.

'Hey Mum, Dad, Sirius, Mooney.' He said softly. 'I hope things are better for you now. I did my best. I tried and I did defeat him. I finally took that monster's life in payment for yours, but now I feel so empty.' Tears began streaming down Harry's cheeks and he choked back a sob.

'I need you all so much. I need you to hold me and tell me you love me.' Harry's cane fell from his hands as he wrapped his arms around himself. 'I just don't understand. I did everything they asked. I destroyed Voldemort. What more do they want?' Sobs choked him now and he struggled to speak.

'I need you, please.' He begged. 'I feel so alone right now. I was so happy last night and now they ruined it again. Why can't they just let me be? I wish you could hold me now, Mum, Dad. I feel so numb, I feel so alone.'

Suddenly two strong arms circled him from behind and a soft voice whispered in his ear. 'You'll never be alone, Harry. I'll always be with you.' Severus turned Harry around so he could look into the red rimmed green eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around the lithe form, holding him close to his own body.

'Feel me, Harry. Feel how much I love you. Feel my heart, it beats for you. Feel my body, it wants nothing more than yours.'

Harry broke down, heart wrenching sobs tearing through him as he desperately clung to the older man. Severus continued to hold him close, whispering soothingly in his ear.

'Shh, Harry.' Severus whispered. 'It's going to be alright. Everything will be alright.'

'No.' Harry cried, his voice muffled in Snape's chest. 'No, it won't. I can't go back there. If I do it will never be over. They will always want something from me. They will always expect something from me. I can't. I just can't.'

'Shh, it's alright. You don't have to go back.' Snape crooned softly.

'But I don't want to leave you. Why does it have to be so hard?' Harry sobbed.

Snape grasped Harry shoulders and pushed him away slightly. 'Harry, listen to me.' He said firmly. 'Who said you had to leave me. Don't you remember what you wrote in that letter?' Harry blinked several times, tears still trickling down his cheeks. He thought back to what he had written.

'You will know where to find me if you choose to come.' Harry whispered contemplatively. 'Choose.' He looked up them and Severus almost stepped back at the hope shining in those bright green eyes. 'Does this mean you have chosen?' Harry's voice was pleading softly.

Severus nodded, tenderly cupping the younger man's cheek. 'I lost you once Harry. I refuse to let it happen again. And you are right.' Harry's expression became incredulous at that statement but Severus ignored it as he went on. 'I have fulfilled my duty to Albus and to the Order. I have yet to atone for all of my sins but what is to say that that cannot be done just as easily in the muggle world too.'

'Oh Severus.' Harry whispered.

Snape smiled and kissed the younger man gently. 'We have a life to live, Harry. Together. And now we can have the peace to live that life.'

'Oh god Sev. I love you.' Harry breathed, leaning up and pressing his lips firmly on his lover's.

'I love you too, Harry.' Severus whispered, kissing him back just as strongly before pulling away and bending down to pick up Harry's cane. As they were about to leave Harry stopped and turned back to his parent's graves.

'Thank you.' He said softly. 'Thank you for listening and for sending him to me.' A soft breeze blew around them, filling Harry with a sense of joy. He turned back to see black eyes peering at him intently. 'They are happy for me.'

Snape smiled. 'I know.' He said wrapping his arm around the younger man. Just before they moved Snape turned back slightly also.

'I will look after him.' He promised and they walked slowly away.

* * *

><p><em>The sequel "Harry Potter and the War with the Minister" will be posted shortly.<em>

_Regards,_

_Mione_


End file.
